


The best clothes are always your boyfriend's

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2016 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Sleeping Together, boyfriend clothes, just cuteness, okikagu week 2016, so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing in the whole world that Sougo liked, that he would never get tired of seeing, it was Kagura in his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best clothes are always your boyfriend's

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this short, but I've been working the whole week and didn't have much time to write! Hope you enjoy it anyways!! Okikagu week 2016, Day 2 : Boyfriend clothes.

If there was one thing in the whole world that Sougo liked, that he would never get tired of seeing, it was Kagura in his clothes. Whether it was a t-shirt or his joggings, anything fit her just right and it made him crazy. The girl didn’t even try, hell, half of time she was sleeping in it or had just woke up with terrible hair and Sukonbu breathe. But she was still stunning in baggy clothes, but only because it was his. 

The first time he saw her in it was after a long shift at work under Hijikata’s order, making it an awful day. Night was already setting, the sun disappearing behind the clouds in a yellow and blue sky. It was quite cold for a September night, which just added to his bad mood. The only thing he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. 

He opened the door to his apartment and felt a cold breeze due to the lack of activity inside the place during the day. He shivered and set his things on the floor. He walked toward the bathroom but was stopped midway by the sight of a faint light in his room. He didn’t live with anybody; no one except himself had a key to enter so the only thing left on the list was a robber. Good job breaking into a police’s flat, genius. He grabbed his sword and approached the room quietly, and slowly opened the door. He was going to cut down the silhouette on his bed, but when he saw messy vermillion hair lying on the pillow, he stopped himself and half screamed in surprise. “China- what the fuck?!” 

He stopped his movement too abruptly, resulting in falling backwards on his ass and knocking a shelf on the ground. He cursed the stupid girl for giving him such a fright. He was expecting a criminal, not a frail girl just sleeping on his bed, how was she not awake after all that noise? More importantly, how the fuck did she get into his apartment? They might have started a kind of messed up relationship, but they were not that far into it yet, not to trust her with keys of his place anyways. But, it was Kagura we were talking about. She’s find her way around anything if she’d have to. 

He was going to wake her up, but then he saw it. His clothes, his short sleeved black t-shirt and really short shorts, on her body. At first he was pissed, but when he realized how cute she looked in them, he withdrew his previous action, deciding against it. The sight didn’t even turned him on like it would do to most guys. It actually relaxed him, he suddenly felt more at home than he ever felt. Like he belonged here, right now and forever. 

He did the most logic thing he could thing of and laid down beside his “lover”. He placed her back on his chest and rested his face in her hair, smelling the fresh scent of shampoo, hinting that she took a shower here. “God China, what am I going to do with you?” He said mostly to himself but he heard her respond with a sleepy voice “Missed you too” and he fell asleep, feeling safe and home.


End file.
